


Oblivious Tavros

by MademoiselleGush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleGush/pseuds/MademoiselleGush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an Oblivious low blood deals with the death of his moirail, matespritship advances are made, said low blood gets scared from high blood, and the results of a murderous rampage are seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Tavros

Tavros was afraid. He had escaped death by a hair’s length, had lost a moirail, saw a troll who he certainly didn’t have feelings for snap and go on a murderous rampage among the meteor where they traveled, had seen him gain a moirail, and received matesprit advances. From the juggalo that terrorized him. Now he was with the others: Terezi, Karkat, Sollux, blinded, Kanaya who had somehow transformed into a rainbow drinker, her skin tone somehow paler than the last time he saw her. And then there was him. The juggalo, the clown, the mirthful messiahs, the ex-moirail. He heard he had snapped, the halls of the meteors still haunted by his Honks. He couldn’t do anything about it though. He was being a coward, tucked away in his recuperacoon, fearing Vriska was going to come. He knew Rufio told him to be a troll, to face his terrors; but he also knew she wouldn’t be merciful, that she would surely destroy him. The troll with the horns of a bull looked around, unconsciously looking for his moirail.

 

 _  
Butshehaddied shebecamearobot thenshediedagain thenwhereisshe sheshouldbehere helpingme.   
_

_  
  
  
_

He knew Aradia wasn’t coming back. And he didn’t even have the chance to talk with her about the feelings he certainly didn’t have towards the high blood. But in the time of his introspection, Tavros didn’t see the others slowly moving away from him, didn’t feel the sudden surge in speed of the meteor, didn’t see Sollux fastly dying in order for them to escape, didn’t see Gamzee making his way to him, not when his moirail wasn’t there to hold him back anymore, instead focusing on Sollux and Terezi.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my clubs and my moirail.  
> Because of chem homework.  
> Yeah, first homestuck fic and i do it on PbJ, even though this isnt even my OTP.  
> HEY CAN YOU SEE THE OTHER OTP I SLIPPED IN THERE?
> 
> ahem.  
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
